


At the club

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Filler, Fluff, Gen, Team TARDIS, down time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: trouble follows the Doctor where ever she goes. Is everyone in danger, or is this the one exception.
Kudos: 12





	1. part 1

“So why are we doing this again,” Yaz asked, her arms folded as she waited for the Doctor’s answer. The Doctor has just gotten back. She could have died because of him. She seemed to have bounced back from the incarceration but how could she be so willing to go jump back into the lion cage. 

“I already told you,” she looked around the club, dancing blue light illuminating bits of the darkroom one peace at a time. “Besides, this place is supposed to be the most peaceful place in the universe. What can go wrong.” she threw her arms up in excitement. Slowly lowering them when she noticed no one seemed to be buying it. “Fine, the thing is HE doesn't know that we know who he really is. So if we pretend that he’s Oh, then no one gets hurt. And if he is planning anything we will be right there to stop him.”

“Couldn't we have just left him?” Graham awkwardly spoke up. “I mean, we just kind of ran into him, I just don’t see why we had to invite him.” He gave an uncomfortable look over to Yaz then Ryan. 

Ryan spoke up. “How do we know that he doesn't know that we know he's not who he says he is?” 

Waving her hand in exasperation. “Well, maybe that’s part of the fun.” before she was able to say anything else Oh bounced over. “Do you see this, real-life aliens. Like proper real-life aliens!” He whipped his head around to the room full of people who were not quite human. “Should we get something to drink, I’ve never had an alien drink before.” his smile fading for a moment to look at the Doctor. “I’m not going to grow a second head or anything like that am I?”

The Doctor let out a soft chuckle as she started for the bar. “No I think you will be fine,” she said, only turning back briefly to see if everyone was following her, a big grin on her face. “Not sure what kind of drinks they have here, never been.” 

As they approached the bar and began to order someone called out from the crowd. “DOCTOR!”

“Thought you said you never been,” Graham asked before the figure was able to make its way through the crowd. 

“I haven't” a confused look as she turned to face the person who was trying to get her attention “not yet anyway.” the bewildered look quickly changed as she saw his face. “Jack!” her eyes lit up as she spoke.

Sharing the same expression, Jack stood in front of her. “Look at you, you really are a woman now.” wrapping his hands around her arms, leaning in to kiss each cheek. Pulling away along long enough to eye her up once before wrapping his arms around her, squeezing and lifting her up in the air. “You are so much shorter now too.” laughing as he set her down.  
Catching her breath she pointed to Yaz, Ryan, and Graham who stood to the right of her as she started to introduce them. “Yeah we met before,” Jack said “nice to see you again, under better circumstances, I hope.” reaching in, hugging all of them at once. 

“completely recreational,” The Doctor chimed in.

Jack, now facing her with a raised eyebrow. “Like that makes a difference with you.”

“Well there’s always a first,” she said with a smile before it faded ever so slightly. “Oh!” the doctor blurted oh.

“Oh?” Jack asked, “Please don’t tell me this place is under attack, this is one of my favorite places.”

“No!” The Doctor recognizes her mistake turning to face Oh. “Oh as in him, my other friend?” 

Jack eyed him, “No don't think we have. You haven’t met me yet? Have you?” 

Oh reached a handout, “No, I don’t think so.” a moment later he too was in a Jack hug. “Oh, see you're hungry.” taking him a few minutes to compose himself once more. 

“Any friend of the Doctor,” he said, patting his shoulder before turning to face the rest. “Have you guys ordered yet?” 

“No, not yet, I have never been here before.” The Doctor answered looking back at the blue hologram that shot out of a small disk displaying the menu. 

“Don’t bother then, you’ll have no idea what you're looking for” Jack said, picking up the disk. “Go get a seat.” he gave everyone in the group a look over before turning back to the Doctor, “I'll order for everyone. I’ll come over when I’m done.”


	2. part 2

A few hours later after ignoring Jack’s advice to take it slow with the drinks. (a shimmering blue liquid in a tall narrow glass) The lot of them set around a round table near the back laughing at first what was jokes that devolved into sentence fragments that made no real sense to any, including the person who said them. 

“Wait, wait, let me get this straight,” Yaz began in between sips of her drink. “The first time you two met you were trying to con her?” 

“Him” Jack corrected her, “And yes, I was a completely different person back then.” Jack looked over to where the Doctor set, raising his glass to her. “You have a way of bring something out in people, you can change them for the best.” 

The Doctor opened her mouth about to say something when Graham stood up, stumbling for a second before straightening himself up. “I’m going up for another drink, anyone wants anything.” 

“Is that a good idea?” Ryan asked, looking up at Graham who had his hand on his shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah,” he said, before bursting out in laughter, pointing to Oh, “Oh, as in I’m fine, not you.” He pushed away from Ryan making his way to the bar. Taking a second take when he noticed Oh and the Doctors hand wrapped together under the table.

Ryan quickly getting up following him. Braking his concentrating and having him forgetting what he saw a moment later. “Hold up, let me go with you,” he called out before both were swallowed by the crowd. 

A moment later the Doctor shot up out of her seat, eyes wide. “Ahhh, I love this song, I’m going to go and dance.” 

Jack recognizing the look in both Yaz and Oh. “you two?” both looked at him, a quick glance between the two of them, a twinge of denial and embracement. 

“I wonder what she was like when she was young?” Jack asked the air in front of himself as he watched the Doctor thrash around in what she clearly thought was dancing. “Who were the people who made the Doctor who she is now?”

“What, like who her first crush was?” Yaz feeling the as if her mind was clearing a little but still having a nice fuzzy feeling all over her. “I wonder what he…..or she was like? I wonder if she even remembers them.” 

“Do you remember your first crush?” Oh asked, leaning back in his chare with his hands folded in front of him.   
“Yeah,” Yaz said with a smile on her face. “He was my first” She laughed at her own memories. 

“Sounds like a good memory,” Jack said, taking another sip of his drink.

Yaz shook her head, still smiling, “No, not really, it was so awkward and weird and neither of us knew what we were doing.”

“Who’s first time isn’t awkward?” Jack said, “No one can say there first time was the greatest thing in the world.”

“I can,” Oh said, reaching for his glass, watching the liquid swirl in the glass. Jack and Yaz looked at him skeptically, both with an arched brow. Oh, ’s gaze broken from the blue liquid, “I’m sure it was awkward, it just.” he sighed with a warm smile. “He always had a crush on me from the first time he saw me. I played it off as if I didn’t care or notice.” He paused, eyes unfocused on the present, and into his own past. “I just remember it being the first time in my life I felt like I was important.” 

“He sounds like he was something else,” Jack said, breaking his thoughts, bring Oh back to the present.

“Yeah,” as Oh spoke the Doctor came back to the table panting, arms outstretched holding herself up with the table. “He really is something,” he said as he looked up at the Doctor.

“Anyone else going to dance with me?” The Doctor asked, straining to catch her breath.

“Maybe you should sit down for a minute?” Yaz suggested, patting the seat next to her where Ryan had been sitting. 

“Maybe in a bit,” The Doctor said, looking around, “think I may look for,” looking around forgetting what she was looking for. “Not sure, I’ll be back, don’t wander off,” wondering off before anyone could say anything. 

A few minutes later, Oh finish his drink. “I think I need a refill” shaking the empty glass as he stood up. 

Passing Graham as he made his way back to the table. “I asked if anyone wanted-” he begins to say as Oh passed him without a word. Shaking his head he found his way back to Yaz and Jack. 

“Where is Ryan?” Yaz asked as Graham set down. 

“Chating up some girl.”

*****

The Doctor quickly found herself down an abandoned corridor. Holding on to the side of the wall as walking in a straight line was still too hard. Peeking to the right of a corner when she felt something tap her shoulder, “boo” quickly turning around to see Oh behind her.

“Don’t do that” she said slapping his chest. “You can’t just sneak up on people like that.”

“Couldn’t have sneaked up on you if you weren’t sneaking around.” He looked around before looking back at her. “What are you looking for?”

“Don’t know yet. But this place is weird. No fights, not ever. What kind of bar never has any record histories ever? Something is going on.”

Oh shrugged, “Or maybe nothing, have you ever thought it’s just a nice place?”

The Doctor shook her head, “No, I have been around too long. Maybe there is some kind of temporal field,” she said, rattling her brain, clicking her fingers, “maybe it’s something in the drinks.” Oh was about to protest when she grabbed him by the wrist, “come with me, we are going to get to the bottom of this.”


	3. part 3

The Doctor buzzed around the corridors, “Ah, I know there is something, what is it? There has to be something, I can feel it. It’s right under my nose but I can’t see it.” Finally pausing for a moment, “There is always something, some secret room with. Well with something. We are not asking the important questions.”

“Your right, we’re not. Like what just happened ten minutes ago.” Oh asked, pointing down the hall which the Doctor was flying through. 

The Doctor paused for a moment, “Not the important question. The question is how is a place where people are known for doing stupid things and getting into fights have no record of any fights? There has to be something either stopping the fights...or hiding them….or-” 

She paused only when she saw a disappointed look on his face. “So, was.” he paused, not quite meeting her gaze. “Was, you know, bring me here a mistake?”

“That’s not what I meant,” She quickly began to defend herself. Turning and began rambling on again about there having to be something that’s in the building that wasn’t right.

“If there is something like you think it’s not necessarily in the building. It could be anywhere in the world. It could quite literally be on the other side of the planet. I’ve seen it before.” Oh casually said, walking only a few inches behind her.

The Doctor quickly turned around, “What do you mean you’ve seen it before?” The two of them now face to face.

“Um, In a movie,” he said, holding his breath.

“Well, that’s not really useful here now is it?” looking down briefly then back up. “Really big, important question.” Pulling her right arm, still attached to his, “When did this happen?”

*****

Yaz sat on the edge of her seat. “Where could she be?” frantically looking around the room. “She’s been gone for a long time now. You think she’s alright?” waiting for Jack or Graham for reassurance.

“I wonder if Oh is with her?” Jack said, only half paying attention to what she was saying.

“What?!” Yaz eyes widened. “Why would you say that?” She shot a look at Graham who turned half in his seat.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen him in a long time,” Graham said, looking around the room.

“I know this was a bad idea.” Yaz’s eye darting back and forth from each side of the table. 

Jack watched her as she did this a few times. “Why are you worried, Are you saying you don’t trust him?”

“No,” she said flatly. “He tried to kill her. He tried to kill all of us.”

Jack moved in, his full attention on Yaz now. “Why would she trust him if that was true.” turning to Graham slightly, “Who is he?” A severe expression on his face now, responding to the fear in both of their faces. 

Graham did a few takes of the room before leaning in, “He calls himself,” quickie turning once more before facing Jack who moved in closer, and in a quieter voice. “He calls himself the Master.”

Jack jumped back, now howling with laughter. “Do you think we should look for them?” Yaz said, the same worry and concern in her voice. Jack held out his hand, tears of laughter almost subsiding before another fit hit him. “This is serious. He’s dangerous.” Yaz instituted. 

“Yes, yes, I know,” he finally started to calm down. “No, you're right, the Master is very dangerous, and on any other day, any other place I would have been torn half this building. But as we are here, he can’t kill anyone here.”

“So what, we just wait till they get back and hope he hasn’t found a way to kill her or do something worse,” Yaz asked, not quite convinced.

“Maybe they are not even together,” Graham suggested.

“Oh no, they are most definitely together,” Jack said, amusement still in his voice. “But in a place where it’s impossible for anyone to hurt anyone, I don’t want to be the one to walk in on them when-” Jack made some faces, trying to figure out his own words. “Well, let’s just say I don’t want to intrude whatever it is that they are doing.”

“What does that mean?” Yaz becoming enraged by what she thought he was implying, “She hates him, she would never.”

A more serious look came over Jack, “You don’t cry for three hours when you think someone you hate dies.”

*****

Casually slipping back to the main room, the Doctor looked slightly disappointed. “I’m sorry there is not a big bad you were hoping to fix.” Oh whispered in her ear, his hands around her shoulders

“No, it’s probably for the best,” she said as his eyes made it across the room, a split second the Oh mask slipping to reveal the monster underneath. 

“Why don’t you go back to the table, I’ll get you another drink.” The Master said, focused on the corner of the room. Eyes wide the Doctor turned, only to see a broad smile from Oh. “Same?” Giving him a blank look “same drink as before?”

“Yeah, that would be lovely.” shaking her head to make it back to the table. The Master slipped thru the crowd to the end of the room where he casually took a set next to a young redheaded woman with a slick business dress. 

With his widest grin, facing her, one arm wrapped around the back of the barstool, the other on the counter. “Long time, fancy seeing you here. Lovely as always. New face?” 

She turned to face him, a split second later she was turning back around, eyes rolling so far back the colour hardly visible. “Uuhg, And if you’re here does that mean Tweedledee is also around here somewhere?”

“Tweedledee?” he asked, scrunching his face up.

“Yes,” she said, furiously truing back to face him. “Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Agreed to have a battle; For Tweedledum said Tweedledee, Had spoiled his nice new rattle.” with a softer roll of her eyes she was now facing the bar. “If that doesn’t sum you two up perfectly I don’t know what would.”

The Master placed his hand to his chest, contorting his face into something resembling a hurt expression. “The Rani, are you implying I’m Tweedledum?”

She turned just enough to glare at him with a raised eyebrow. “The fact that you have to ask should answer your question.” Turning back “I’m telling you right now, I have a good thing going here. And if either one of you ignoramus messes it up. I will personally make the rest of your life cycle a living hell.”

“How does it work? Keeping everyone complacent like this?” The Master asked, his smile never fading letting his hand resting on his hand that was people up on the bar. 

“Do you remember that one time on earth, I was harvesting ‘parts’ from the humans?”

“But that did the exact opposite. That was making everyone hostel.” He turned from her long enough to order a drink.

“And this is why you’re Tweedledum. I extracted those hormones form them to make.” she made a broad wave over the drink in front of her. 

“That’s it? You did all of that to open a bar?” he said, disappointed in her answer.

“This is just a by-product, nothing more nothing less,” a small smile curled at the side of her mouth. “What you and the Doctor didn’t find anything when wandering around my halls?” she asked, this time not looking at him as she spoke.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” With a raised eyebrow she slid a table in front of him.

“I have cameras all around this place” The Master’s face fell. “I see EVERYTHING around here. You know, with you two here and all, it almost feels like we are back in school.

At the bartender handed him two drinks, he reached for them as he stood up. “Well then in the nature of nostalgia I’m sure you wouldn’t make putting this on the house.” The Master’s smile back on his face. “As always, it’s been a pleasure to see you once more.”

As he began to walk away he didn’t notice the person who was sitting to his left. Ryan, casually pulling his jacket over his face so he wouldn’t be spotted. The Rani smiled at him as he turned, dropping the side of the jacket that hid his face. “See what I mean, Tweedledum.”


End file.
